A Cinderella Story
by black pearl-sama
Summary: This is a Cinderella story with Inuyasha as Cinderella, Sesshomaru and Koga as the evil stepbrothers and Kagome as the princess. You're going to have to find out who the fairy godparent is. A big twist will happen in the story when InuYasha asks Kagome'
1. Chapter 1

Black pearl-sama: Here we go. Another fanfiction.

Sesshomaru: ………….

InuYasha:……………..

Black pearl-sama: why aren't you guys saying anything? You usually criticize my works.

Sesshomaru: this fanfiction seemed to have caught my interest.

InuYasha: and this fanfiction seemed to have caused me humiliation.

Chapter 1: The Decision of Killing Time

InuYasha slept on his rug on the cold kitchen floor until the morning yells of his stepbrothers and stepmother woke him up. His mother, Izayoi had died due to sickness and his father remarried to a demoness by the name of Naomi. After a few years, Lord InuTaisho died and Naomi showed her true colors along with her sons Sesshomaru and Koga.

"Get up, muttface!" Koga yelled from the kitchen entrance. "I'm hungry and you better make me something good."

"Who's he calling muttface? That insolent bastard", InuYasha thought to himself and woke up instantly or he would be suffering his wicked stepmother's wrath by killing time. The punishment was as horrible as it sounds because Time was his pet cockroach demon. InuYasha had found the cockroach drowning in the ferocious waves of the cup of coffee and rescued him and named him Time.

"What do you want to eat?" InuYasha asked slowly.

"What Sesshomaru wants to eat", Koga said and looked over his shoulder to see Sesshomaru, his elder brother coming downstairs. Sesshomaru put his foot down on a wet step and fell the rest of the way down, hitting his head. Koga rushed to him and started helping him up.

Sesshomaru started to see doubles and said, "Koga, since when do you have a twin?"

"A twin?" Koga asked frowning.

Sesshomaru shook his head and looked up to see only one Koga to his relief. Sesshomaru got up dusting the front of his kimono and looked angrily at InuYasha.

"Moron! Why did you not wipe the stairs dry?" Sesshomaru yelled. "I'll be telling mother to tell you to kill Time."

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again", InuYasha said, but inside he was saying, "I'm sorry that you didn't hit your head hard enough to get amnesia that is."

"Good. Now make me some good breakfast", Sesshomaru answered.

"What do you want to eat?" InuYasha asked.

"What mother wants to eat", Sesshomaru replied and looked over his shoulder to see his mother coming down the stairs. "Mother, watch out. The stairs are still wet."

Naomi walked down the stairs, careful not to slip and went up to InuYasha and said, "make me a good breakfast, hanyou."

InuYasha flinched at the coldness of her voice and asked, "what do you want to eat?"

"Make me tomato soup without tomatoes and ramen without noodles", Naomi answered blankly and went to sit at the table.

"Make me what she wants", Sesshomaru said and followed his mother.

"Make me what he wants", Koga said and followed his brother.

InuYasha sighed. He was going to have to make tomato soup without tomatoes and ramen without noodles somehow. It was the same every time. Last time, his stepmother wanted scrambled eggs without eggs and coffee without the coffee powder. Inu Yasha went into the kitchen and looked over at Time.

"Did she tell you to make another impossible breakfast?" Time squeaked.

"As usual. She needs to get off of that lazy butt of hers and do her own chores", Inu Yasha responded.

Time snickered. "That will be the day when the sun freezes."

Inu Yasha raised a brow at Time.

After breakfast, Koga and Sesshomaru went to their daily training with Naomi while InuYasha cleaned the floors and then tied a handkerchief around his head and dusted the windows with Time following him along in his chores.

"Stupid idiots. Making me do all the work at home while they sit around moping", InuYasha muttered to himself.

Later that evening, someone knocked on the door of the huge castle. InuYasha opened the door to find a young kitsune cub with brownish reddish hair tied with a blue ribbon standing in front of a carriage drawn by a cat demon with red eyes and a light yellow pelt. (A/N: For those who don't know who the cat demon is, it's Kirara.)

"I am Shippo, the messenger of the king and queen. I have a message for the residents of this castle", Shippo said, handing InuYasha a piece of rolled brown parchment tied with a red string.

InuYasha took the parchment and closed the door.

Shippo got on the carriage and rode off to deliver the message to other townsfolk. InuYasha started to unroll the paper when Koga snatched it out of his hands and said, "what's this, muttface? It looks like a message from the king and queen." Koga read the parchment and a smile crept across his face. He ran to his brother saying, "hey, Sesshomaru! The king and queen are having a ball for Princess Kagome to choose her mate."

Sesshomaru came out of his room and grabbed the parchment from Koga's hands and read it before it was snatched out of his hands by Naomi, who grinned at the words on the paper, which read:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the Residents of this Residency,

Their royal highnesses, King Miroku and Queen Sango are inviting all high nobles to the ball in which their daughter, Princess Kagome, will choose her mate. The ball will take place tomorrow evening till midnight. One more thing, the princess is only going to marry a pure demon by the will of her father. Any humans or half-demons will be thrown out of the castle if they are there to seek Princess Kagome's hand.

Signed,

The King's royal advisor,

Kikyo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is positively excellent. Think about all the riches we could get if the princess chose one of you as her mate", Naomi said excitedly.

"Um….may I go as well?" InuYasha asked hesitantly.

"Didn't you read the letter? It said no hanyous", Naomi replied wickedly.

"Damn!" Inu Yasha thought to himself.

"Finish your chores now", she said and went to her room to decide which dress to wear for the ball and which necklace would go along with it.

The Next morning, InuYasha woke up early and started on his chores and after a half an hour, he heard the daily yells of Koga.

"Yo, muttface, make me my breakfast", Koga said.

"What do you want?" InuYasha asked rather arrogantly.

"Toast."

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study and came out as he heard Koga.

"Make me a salad. I'm not hungry today", Sesshomaru replied.

Naomi came out of her room and InuYasha groaned. He knew his stepmother would order something impossible for him to do.

"Make me a chicken sandwich without bread and chocolate milk without milk", Naomi said.

InuYasha wondered how to do this and went into the kitchen. He put together some pieces of chicken on a plate and poured chocolate powder into a glass and made some toast and salad.

"Inu Yasha, are you going to the ball?" Time asked as Inu Yasha made breakfast.

"How do you know about the ball?" Inu Yasha asked as he arranged the chicken.

"I overheard it."

"No, I'm not going. The letter said that there were to be no hanyous."

"Only if you're going to seek Princess Kagome's hand. If you aren't then you could go."

"Missus bossy pants said that I couldn't go", Inu Yasha replied with a bitter voice as he referred to his stepmother.

"Oh."

InuYasha quickly served the food and went straight back to his chores. He wanted them done by evening so that he could enjoy the time that Naomi wasn't home.

"Inu Yasha," Naomi called.

"Yeah?"

"Since you've been working so hard, I've decided to take you to the ball", she said.

"Are you serious?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes. Did you finish your chores?"

Inu Yasha nodded his head.

Naomi looked around her and said to InuYasha, "did you mop the floors?"

"Yes."

"Clean the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Dust the windows?"

"Yes."

"Kill Time?"

"Yes….I mean no…..I mean what?"

Naomi laughed a wicked laugh. "If you are to come to the ball, you are going to have to kill Time."

"B-but why?" InuYasha asked desperately. The cockroach was his only friend.

"Don't question me, hanyou", Naomi replied. "If you don't kill Time, then you don't go to the ball."

A/N: So, is InuYasha going to kill Time or not? I mean, it's his beloved pet cockroach. Find out who the fairy godmother, or in this case, the fairy godbrother is in the next chapter. Please review!


	2. The Fairy Godparent

Chapter 2: The Fairy Godparent

Naomi snickered and went back to her room, leaving Inu Yasha alone with his thoughts. Inu Yasha slowly went into the kitchen and sighed, leaving Time staring at him sadly.

"I heard what your stepmother said. I'm ready to sacrifice myself for you're sake. After all, I would've died if you hadn't saved me from the coffee cup in the first place," Time said after a moment's pause.

Inu Yasha looked at Time's innocent eyes. He couldn't do it. That would be too selfish of him.

"No, Time. I don't think that's necessary. I mean, it's just a ball and……" Inu Yasha left the sentence hanging there. He wanted to go to the ball and see Princess Kagome for the first time. There were rumors that she was the most beautiful woman there ever was.

Time smiled. "I guess so", he said.

When evening came, the house went wild. Naomi was screaming for her sons to get into another outfit, making them change ten times already while she rummaged through her jewelry box, looking for a nice necklace.

"Sesshomaru, does this earring match my necklace? Do these shoes go well with my dress? Do you think I put on too much lipstick?" Naomi frantically bombed one question after another at the frustrated looking Sesshomaru.

"Mother, you look fine", Sesshomaru finally said as he straightened his tie. Koga came down in a suit, walking with a weary look on his face that changed to a scared look when he looked at his mother, thinking that she would want him to change his dress again.

"That one looks good, Koga", Naomi replied, making a relieved sigh come out of him.

Naomi finally chose a necklace and checked her dress which was a shade of pink with no sleeves and disastrously frilly. She finally turned to Inu Yasha and said, "you better not let any visitors in while we're gone and I want all chores done by the time we get home."

"Yes, ma'am", Inu Yasha said, smiling inside. This was the first time that he was going to be left alone and he was going to enjoy it as much as he could that turned out impossible after his stepbrothers and stepmother left. He couldn't think about anything but the ball. He finished his chores early and sat on the stairs sighing.

"Don't be so gloomy, Inu Yasha. I'm sure the ball isn't all that great than sitting home all by yourself", Time reassured with a failed attempt.

Inu Yasha sighed again. This wasn't as fun as he expected it to be. Suddenly a blue light entered the house and came up before Inu Yasha, transforming into a demon with long black hair and reddish eyes.

"So, why did you call me?" he asked.

"Who the hell are you? I didn't call anybody", Inu Yasha replied, looking up at the stranger.

"My name is Naraku and I'm not your fairy god-anything, so just call me your fairy godfairy. Naturally, I'd be your fairy godenemy", he said.

"How is that possible? I never knew I had a fairy godfairy. I thought they only existed in fairy tales", Inu Yasha replied standing up.

"Okay, enough of the fairy-reality thing. So, what do you need me for? World domination? Mind control? The ability to make humans and demons your puppets? Immortality?" Naraku asked.

"Uh….I just want to go to the ball", Inu Yasha replied.

"Oh, so you can trash the whole place and show who's boss?" Naraku asked.

"What are you? The fairy devilfairy?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Hmmm…maybe I am", Naraku replied thoughtfully.

"I just want to go the ball for, you know, to dance and stuff with the princess", Inu Yasha answered.

"So you're not the evil type, eh? I wish the fairies would've assigned me to a more devilish kind of person. Anyways, why can't you go when you want to?" Naraku asked.

"Evil stepmother. I thought you'd know that", Inu Yasha replied.

"Yeah, we get these cases everyday. Evil stepmothers, crazy stepmothers, stepmothers who sock the house cat……"

"Yeah, yeah. I get the point. So, do I have to click my heels three times or something saying 'there's no place like the ball'?" Inu Yasha asked.

"That's old school. All I need to do is change a pumpkin into a carriage or something and some mice into horses and your dog into the carriage driver", Naraku replied.

"I also need to be changed into a demon", Inu Yasha reminded.

"Yeah, but I could only do that until midnight and then everything'll change. My wand's recharger broke and the spells are lasting a short time", Naraku replied.

"That's fine."

Naraku muttered a spell and hit Inu Yasha on the head with the wand. Inu Yasha started changing into a demon with a purple stripe appearing on each cheek, his yellow eyes changing to a dark red and his fangs and claws growing a millimeter or two longer. His hair turned into a darker shade of silver and a crescent moon appeared on his forehead, similar to the one Sesshomaru had. Inu Yasha glanced at a mirror in the hallway.

"Do you think that this moon is necessary?" Inu Yasha asked, pointing to his forehead. "It reminds me too much of Sesshomaru."

"It can't be helped. You're brothers", Naraku replied. "Now for the other part."

Naraku went outside and looked for a pumpkin. "Don't you have a pumpkin patch?"

"No. My stepmother's not the gardening type", Inu Yasha replied.

"Oh well, I guess we have to turn this apple into a carriage", Naraku answered, looking at an apple on the ground that fell from the neighbor's tree.

Naraku muttered another spell and the apple turned into a rather small carriage. Inu Yasha caught some mice and Naraku muttered more spells and turned the mice into gray horses with mice tails. "Sorry, my magic's a bit shabby today", Naraku said as he saw Inu Yasha stare at the mice tails on the horses. Naraku muttered a spell and the mice tails changed into normal horse tails. "So, where's your dog?"

"I don't have a dog, but I have a cockroach", Inu Yasha replied.

"A cockroach? You have a low sense of picking the right pet", Naraku said as he looked at Time on Inu Yasha's shoulder. He had been sitting there all this time. "Okay, here we go." Naraku muttered another spell and Time became a man sitting on Inu Yasha's shoulder. Inu Yasha toppled over under Time's weight. Time got up quickly, apologizing to Inu Yasha.

"Okay, so how about my dress?" Inu Yasha asked.

Naraku waved the wand in the air and Inu Yasha was fitted into a glamorous suit with gold lining and a gold colored hat with a phoenix feather and some black leather shoes that fitted perfectly on Inu Yasha's feet.

"There" Naraku said. "You can go now and remember about coming back at midnight", Naraku said after Inu Yasha as he climbed onto the carriage and went on his way to the ball.

A/N: there, the second chapter is done. I'll be posting the third chapter soon. Let the reviews come in! I want to thank my reviewers for sending me such nice reviews.


	3. The Dance

Chapter 3: The Dance

Inu Yasha took a deep breath as the carriage made it's way to the castle. He was finally going to go see Princess Kagome. In another few minutes, the carriage stopped in front of a magnificent castle surrounded by beautiful lights and the voices of many people and music played by talented musicians. Inu Yasha stepped down from the carriage and turned to Time.

"Have a good time", the cockroach that turned into a man said with a wink.

"Thanks", Inu Yasha replied and climbed the stairs to the huge doors and went inside as a couple of guards opened the wooden door. He was amazed by the sight. There was a magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling, casting a pretty light over the hundreds of people. There was a table filled with all types of food.

"All hail their royal highnessess, King Miroku, Queen Sango and their daughter, Princess Kagome", the announcer said.

Everyone bowed as the king and queen made their way followed by thier daughter. Inu Yasha looked at the princess and was stunned by her beauty. She had raven colored hair and creamy, delicate skin and lips as red as a rose. She was indeed very charming. The first demon stepped up wearing a sparkling overcoat and took the princess's hand and danced with her under the chanderlier's light with her long flowing dress sweeping the floor with every glide. After a while, another demon stepped up and bowed before dancing with her as well. While Princess Kagome was dancing, Inu Yasha caught her eye who was leaning against a wall and watching her dance. She was charmed by him at her first glance. She smiled at him and held out her hand to him. The people parted, leaving Inu Yasha at the end of the row. Inu Yasha couldn't believe it. He was going to dance with the princess. Inu Yasha took her hand and put his other around her waist. While he was dancing, he spotted his stepmother and stepbrothers watching him.

"Mother, who is he? He looks like that mutt", Koga whispered.

"That can't be. Inu Yasha is not a full demon. Besides, look at the moon on his forehead. Inu Yasha doesn't have that", Naomi reasoned.

"Mother, that moon is a symbol of our family. Doesn't that mean that he is related to us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before", Naomi replied.

Princess Kagome took Inu Yasha's hand and led him outside to a fountain. She sat down on a bench.

"Sit down", she said.

Inu Yasha sat hesitantly beside her.

"What is your name?"

"Inu Yasha."

"Where do you live?"

"The western lands at the castle."

Kagome giggled. "You don't have to be so nervous around me. I'm just a princess."

Inu Yasha smiled back.

"I was wondering if you would like to marry me. I'm sure my father would approve because you're full demon", Kagome said.

"Um...I have to tell you the truth. I can't marry you", Inu Yasha replied sadly.

"But, why not?"

Inu Yasha was about to reply when he heard the clock ring. It was midnight already and he didn't know how much time had passed.

"I-I got to go", Inu Yasha said fastly and ran off.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled after him.

Inu Yasha ran past the dancing hall and started going down the steps when the wind blew his hat off. Inu Yasha didn't have the time to pick it up so he left it on the stairs and quickly got on the carriage. Time hopped onto his seat and drove out of the castle quickly. Kagome ran after him, but by the time she got outside, it was too late. She picked up the hat and went back inside and ran upto her father.

"Father, I want to marry the man by the name of Inu Yasha", she said.

"That wouldn't be a problem. Where is he?" Sango asked.

"He ran off", Kagome replied.

"You're not that ugly", Miroku replied, offended.

"It's not that, father. He went off for some other reason", Kagome answered. "He lives at the castle in the western lands."

"We will go tomorrow. It is too dark out for the horses to go safely", Sango answered.

"But mother" Kagome started.

"That is enough", Sango replied.

Kagome sighed and ran up to her room, not wanting to face anyone else.

Miroku turned to the crowd in the hall. "The ball is dismissed for today. Kagome is not in a good mood."

Everyone turned to the door and one by one they left, getting on their carriages.

"This is horrible. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Kagome was supposed to marry one of my sons", Naomi said frantically.

"Then you're dreaming the wrong dream, mother", Koga replied.

"Why don't we just kill that man?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That is a good idea, but we don't know where he lives and Princess Kagome does", Naomi replied.

"Don't worry. I know how we can find him in a second", Sesshomaru replied.

Inu Yasha got out of the carriage quickly, which turned back into an apple shortly after. The horses turned back into mice and scuttled away. Time turned back into a cockroach. Inu Yasha saw Naraku sitting on the bench outside.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine. The princess wanted to marry me, but I'm a hanyou", Inu Yasha replied as he turned back into his old self.

"Miracles don't last forever", Naraku replied.

"But I wish they did", Inu Yasha replied.

"Well, my job is done, then. I gotta go", Naraku said, standing up.

"Already? Where do you have to go?" Inu Yasha asked.

"To the club house. My girlfriend, Kagura is waiting for me. If I make her wait any longer, she'll turn me into fairy dust. See ya", Naraku said and vanished.

Inu Yasha made his way into the house, not knowing what was in store for him.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	4. The Beads of Subjugation

Black pearl-sama: This is my favorite chapter. I don't know why.

Inu Yasha: Feh. I hated this chapter.

Black pearl-sama: no one asked for your opinion, Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha: growling

Chapter 4: Beads of Subjugation

"Where are we going, Sesshomaru?" Naomi asked as the silver haired demon led her to a dark alley.

"You'll see", Sesshomaru responded.

"What gives you the idea that a dark alley would give us the location of that demon?" Koga asked.

"Would you shut up for once", Sesshomaru snapped back. They reached a small, broken down house after a couple of minutes. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and an old woman's voice answered.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It is me, Sesshomaru", Sesshomaru answered.

The door creaked open to reveal an old woman in a kimono with her hair tied in a bun.

"Come in, come in. I haven't seen ye in a while", she replied, letting Sesshomaru, Koga and Naomi into her house.

Koga and Naomi looked around. The floor was dusty and the windows were covered so that sunlight couldn't come in. The only source of light was a tall, black candle lit on a round table with a crystal ball in the center.

"This is my brother, Koga and my mother, Naomi," Sesshomaru introduced.

"Hello", the woman greeted.

"Hello", Koga and Naomi replied. They were uneasy in her house.

"This is Kaede, the fortune teller. I've been here several times. She can tell us where the demon is", Sesshomaru said.

"Sit down", Kaede said, showing them to the chair around the round table. She sat in an armchair in front of the crystal ball. "What is this demon's name?"

"We don't know", Naomi replied.

"Do ye know how he looks at least?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. He has a crescent moon on his forehead and a purple stripe on each cheek. He has crimson eyes and dark silver hair", Sesshomaru answered.

"Kaede looked deep into her crystal ball, waving her hands around it. "Ah, yes. I see him. His name is…..Inu Yasha."

"Inu Yasha? That can't be", Koga said with surprise.

"Inu Yasha is not full demon, but a hanyou", Kaede continued. "He was changed into a demon by fairy magic."

"This is too supernatural to be true", Naomi said.

"Do ye doubt my powers?" Kaede asked threateningly.

"Sorry, please continue. We want to kill him", Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Killing is not an easy thing to perform on him. Someone or something that changed him into a demon in the first place is guiding him. With his guidance, killing Inu Yasha would be impossible", Kaede replied.

"Then, how are we to subdue him?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaede got up and went to her cupboard and pulled out a necklace. "Use these. These are beads of subjugation. Put them around Inu Yasha's neck and upon hearing the command 'sit', Inu Yasha will be pulled to the ground by this necklace", Kaede answered.

Naomi took the necklace and said, "thank you so much."

"My payment?" Kaede asked.

Sesshomaru took out two gold coins and tossed them over to Kaede.

"Come any time", Kaede said after them as they left.

"Our problem is solved", Sesshomaru said.

Inu Yasha closed the door and went up to his rug on the kitchen floor when he heard the bell ring. Inu Yasha went up to the door and opened it. Sesshomaru walked inside and took out a necklace and immediately put it around Inu Yasha's neck.

"Is this actually a gift? I find it hard to believe you've found the joys of brotherhood", Inu Yasha said, looking at the necklace.

"Hardly", Sesshomaru replied.

"Test it", Koga said, snickering.

"Test what?" Inu Yasha asked, confused.

"Sit", Sesshomaru said simply.

Inu Yasha was glued to the floor in no time. He got up, rubbing his nose and said, "what the heck happened?"

"My dear half-brother, when you are 'misbehaving' by ruining our chance at the princess, this is what you get", Sesshomaru said.

"Why did you come to the ball?" Naomi asked sharply.

"How do you know about that?" Inu Yasha asked.

"We know everything, including the sorcerer you hired to protect you", Naomi replied.

"What sorcerer? I didn't hire anyone", Inu Yasha said defensively. 'How did they figure out about Naraku?' he asked himself.

"Don't be such a liar. We know about the fairy magic that turned you into a full demon", Koga said.

Inu Yasha's heart was beating a million miles per second.

"By the time princess Kagome gets here, we'll be sure to keep you well hidden", Sesshomaru said.

"Y-you can't do that", Inu Yasha stammered.

"Oh yes we can", Koga teased.

"Think about how poor Princess Kagome would react when she finds out her beloved a hanyou", Sesshomaru said.

"She will cry without end that she couldn't marry you", Naomi continued.

"She will have marry one of us and then live her whole life under our command", Koga said.

"She will never forgive you and will regret meeting you in the first place", Sesshomaru said.

"While all that is happening, you will be locked up in the dungeon on the basement of this castle, not knowing that the princess is in a terrible amount of misery", Naomi said.

"You won't have anything but the memories of the princess", Sesshomaru replied.

"While the princess will have memories of you which will soon fade away as she spends her lifetime happily with one of us", Koga continued.

"Stop it!" Inu Yasha cried, covering his ears and falling to his knees. He shut his eyes in an attempt to shut away their voices. It was like they were torturing him with words.

Naomi, Sesshomaru and Koga laughed at Inu Yasha's cowering figure.

Sesshomaru pulled Inu Yasha's hands behind his back and led him to a room and locked the door, leaving the hanyou inside.

"That should shut him up for a while", Koga said.

Time crawled under the door and went to Inu Yasha, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall.

"Inu Yasha, you have to get out of here. Princess Kagome is going to come tomorrow", Time said.

"I can't and I won't", Inu Yasha replied.

"Why not?"

"She can't find out that I'm a hanyou. If she does, she'll be miserable", Inu Yasha replied sadly.

"Your stepmother's and stepbrother's words really got to you, didn't they?" Time asked. "Don't believe everything they say, Inu Yasha."

"But what they said was true", Inu Yasha retorted.

"Inu Yasha, you can't stop believing in yourself!" Time practically shouted at him.

Inu Yasha didn't reply, but felt downhearted when a blue light entered the room.

"Okay, so what's the big idea?" Naraku said as he appeared.

"What? I was sure that I didn't call you", Inu Yasha replied.

"Look, whenever you feel too depressed, I get dragged back here, and trust me, the ride is not cool. There is a lot of bumping, crashing and then nausea", Naraku responded with a frustrated voice.

"It's not my fault that I'm getting depressed", Inu Yasha said.

"What's the situation?" Naraku asked.

"Princess Kagome is coming here tomorrow to see me. She wants to marry me and I'm a hanyou. I am locked up in here with the beads of subjugation around my neck and sitting against a wall feeling the way any depressed man would", Inu Yasha said.

"I could get you out of her in a second", Naraku said and pointed his wand at the door to unlock it and muttered a spell but nothing happened.

"Uh-oh" Naraku said.

"What?"

A/N: Another chapter done. Wow, I'm really updating almost daily. Sorry for the cliffie though. Press the button and write a review!


	5. The Bet

Chapter 5: The Bet

"I'm out of magic", Naraku replied, shaking his wand.

"Yippie. I feel like the luckiest person in the world", InuYasha said without an ounce of enthusiasm.

"Unless I don't relieve you of your depression, I can't get back to my world", Naraku said, sitting on the bed.

"Maybe we could crash the door down", InuYasha replied.

"That won't be easy. The wood this door is made out of is pretty strong", Naraku responded, studying the door.

"Can't you call another fairy over?" Time asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Naraku replied.

"You could do that?" InuYasha asked.

"Of course", Naraku said. "But I'm going to have to get a new wand."

"How come?" InuYasha asked.

"You see, a fairy only aids another fairy when he is in trouble, so if I snap my wand in half, they'll know that my wand is broken and that I'm in trouble", Naraku said and snapped his wand in half, sending splinters and strange blue lights around the room. Instantly a pink light entered the room and a figure appeared wearing a kimono and holding a fan in one hand and a wand in the other.

"What the heck happened?" the woman asked.

Naraku held up the wand with a piece in each hand. "This is what happened, Kagura."

"Naraku, this is the fifteenth wand this week that you broke", Kagura replied.

"So this is your girlfriend?" InuYasha asked.

Naraku nodded.

"I suppose you are the person assigned to Naraku. A fine young man you are", Kagura said, looking at InuYasha.

"Uh…thanks…I guess", InuYasha replied.

"Could you use some of your magic to unlock this door?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah", Kagura said. "Stand back." She fired what looked like a blue ball at the door.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the princess and her henchman, Jaken had arrived to the western castle.

"InuYasha told me that he was living here. Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"He came home the other night, looking very angry. He said that he hated you", Naomi lied.

"What?" Kagome said with disbelief. "And who are you?"

"I am his step-mother and these are my sons, Sesshomaru and Koga", Naomi replied, showing Kagome to her sons.

"I want to see InuYasha. Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"He went out of town. He's not coming back and he told you to marry one of us", Sesshomaru replied.

"Nonsense. Which town did he go to?" Kagome asked.

"We don't know", Koga answered.

Kagome sighed and started out the door when her heard a familiar voice.

"Princess Kagome", InuYasha called out.

"InuYasha? I thought you were out of town", Kagome answered.

InuYasha came up to her, ignoring the furious looks his stepmother and stepbrothers threw at him.

"Do you really hate me, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not. I love you", InuYasha replied.

Then Kagome noticed for the first time that InuYasha didn't have the stripes on his cheeks or the moon on his forehead or crimson eyes.

"InuYasha, y-you're a hanyou. Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome said, looking at InuYasha's face.

"I was about to, but I couldn't", InuYasha replied.

"Now that you know he's a hanyou, you should marry one of my sons. They're pure demon", Naomi said proudly.

"I don't think so. I am going to marry InuYasha no matter what my father says", Kagome replied making InuYasha smile.

"That idiotic hanyou", Sesshomaru muttered.

"InuYasha, come with me to the castle", Kagome said and took InuYasha outside. InuYasha looked behind him and smirked at his stepmother's and brother's faces and then gave a thumbs up sign to Naraku and Kagura who were watching the whole thing from upstairs. Naraku smiled back at him and Kagura gave a wink and they both disappeared.

InuYasha climbed on to the carriage and approached the castle. He took a deep breath and followed Kagome inside to one of the rooms that looked to be a study.

"Father, I found him", Kagome said, holding InuYasha's hand.

"But, Kagome, he's a hanyou. I told you that he was to be a demon", Miroku answered, looking up from his paperwork with Kikyo by his side.

"But, father. He is the only one that I'm going to marry", Kagome retorted.

"The hanyou gives off a good aura, my king", Kikyo said as she looked at InuYasha.

"But still, I think a demon would be best for her. He would be more powerful than a hanyou", Miroku responded.

Sango entered the room and looked at InuYasha.

"You found him", Sango said.

"Mother, father isn't agreeing to our marriage because InuYasha is a hanyou", Kagome replied.

"Why, Miroku? He looks like a good lad", Sango said.

Miroku gave a pause before InuYasha spoke up.

"Your highness, I will do whatever is necessary to prove that I am worthy of your daughter", InuYasha said.

"Well, if you put it that way, you will have to pass a test", Miroku said.

"What is that, your highness?" InuYasha asked.

"First I am going to ask you a few questions", Miroku said.

InuYasha gave a nod.

"Is this all really necessary, father?" Kagome asked.

Miroku ignored her and said, "Why is it that a woman wears white on her wedding day?"

"Well, it resembles her life as a clean sheet of paper, meaning that she is starting a whole new life and the paper will be filled with new memories and it also resembles a pure soul", InuYasha replied.

Kagome beamed at him and Sango looked very impressed.

"A good answer", Miroku replied. "What do you give each other on your twelfth anniversary?"

"Silk or linen", InuYasha replied.

"What do you do when the lands are under a surprise attack?"

"I would gather the soldiers at the front from where the attackers would come from because the east, west and south are surrounded by high mountains with a harsh climate that makes it impossible to travel through them. I would arrange the soldiers at the fort on the hill and around the castle and on either side of the towns. When the attackers come into the heart of our trap, I will give orders to the soldiers to ambush the attackers", InuYasha explained.

"That is a very good plan", Miroku replied. "You have passed the verbal test and now for the physical. I will give you a month to train and then return to fight me. I will be using my wind tunnel as well."

InuYasha pondered this for a moment. The king was mainly famous for his legendary wind tunnel known to suck anything. That's why they were under very few wars because no king dared to mess with him.

"I accept it", InuYasha replied.

"But Father, what if InuYasha gets sucked into your void?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"That is a point, Miroku", Sango said.

"InuYasha has accepted to battle me under the conditions that I put and there is nothing more I am going to do", Miroku said.

InuYasha bowed and left the room with Kagome following close behind him.

"InuYasha, train hard. My father is not a man that could be beaten easily", Kagome said.

InuYasha smiled and said, "I will beat your father and I will marry you."

He walked out of the castle and to his house.

A/N: so, is InuYasha going to win the bet? Or is the story going to end with a sadly ever after? Please Review!


	6. Tetsusaiga

A/N: I just wanted to note that the name Naomi was originally my friend, Amanda's.

Chapter 6: Tetsusaiga

When InuYasha entered his castle, he was greeted by a furious stepmother and two stepbrothers.

"Did you have a good time, muttface?" Koga said angrily.

"In fact, I did, muttface", InuYasha replied.

"How dare you talk back to him?" Naomi yelled and raised her hand to slap InuYasha, but InuYasha caught her hand before it could hit him.

"Remember, my dear stepmother that I am to wed the princess. If you don't keep well in line, I could give orders that you are to be killed. All this time I only did your stinking chores because I needed a place to stay and some food", InuYasha replied arrogantly.

"Way to go, InuYasha", Time said from the floor by InuYasha's foot.

"Thank you, Time", InuYasha replied with a smirk. "From now onwards, all the chores are to be done by you, and all the orders are to be followed by you and given by me."

Sesshomaru growled. "Si-" he started, but InuYasha cut him off.

"You tell me to sit, and I'll tell the princess to give you a punishment", InuYasha said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you start off by cleaning the floors and washing the dishes?" InuYasha replied.

Koga gritted his teeth as InuYasha held out a bucket and a mop to each of them. Koga grabbed the bucket and Sesshomaru and Naomi did the same. They got down to their knees and started mopping the floors. InuYasha started upstairs and passed by the staircase to the attic. He had been forbidden to go up there.

"I wonder what is up there", InuYasha said outloud.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Time replied.

InuYasha started up the stairs and opened the door to a dusty attic that looked like it wasn't cleaned for centuries. He found a match and some candles on a desk and lit one. He looked around the room when a sword caught his eye. He picked it up and read the name on the sheathe that said "Tetsusaiga". He unsheathed the sword and it instantly enlarged to a fang. (A/N: I know that Tetsusaiga only transforms when InuYasha is protecting a human, but in this case, let's just say it transforms whenever it is taken out of it' sheath)

"Wow", Time exclaimed.

"It's my father's fang", InuYasha said as he admired the sword. He picked up the paper that fell out while he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He opened it up and read it.

_Tetsusaiga_

_Tetsusaiga uses the Windscar and the Backlash wave. _

_Windscar: it is the fissure where the demon's aura collides. When you cut through it, it is capable of slaying a hundred demons in that single stroke._

_Backlash wave: it uses the windscar to suck up the enemy's energy and throws it back at him._

(A/N: I think that's the description of the attacks. I hope I got them right.)

"Wow, this fang has some power", InuYasha replied after he read the note. "No wonder Naomi didn't want me up here. I'll practice with it."

"Why do you want to practice with it? Do you have to fight anyone?" Time asked.

"Yes. King Miroku said that if I beat him in a fight, he'll let me marry Kagome", InuYasha answered. "Don't tell Naomi or my stepbrothers. They'll only try to mess me up, okay?"

Time nodded and only because InuYasha had sharp eyesight, he was able to see the cockroach nod.

InuYasha sheathed the sword and took it downstairs. Naomi, Sesshomaru and Koga were still mopping the floor with an expression that could kill a dragon. InuYasha ignored them and went outside and started practicing until the next morning. His eyes were barely open and his swing was missing it's point which was a fat tree.

Time came up to him with a plate of fish sticks and a towel that was carried by a friendly looking dog.

"InuYasha, you should get some rest. It's morning", Time said. The dog put the plate down and Time thanked him and the dog went away.

"Huh? It's morning already?" InuYasha said, squinting through his half-closed eyes.

"Yes and I said that you should get some rest", Time repeated.

"Yeah, no plobrem. Plo noblem. Nop lebrem", InuYasha tried to get the word right.

"Don't you mean no problem?" Time corrected for him.

"Yeah, yeah, ro promlem", InuYasha repeated.

Time sighed. "Eat your breakfast first."

InuYasha took up the chopsticks and started to eat what he thought was the fishstick.

"Time, this fishstick is hard", InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, that's the towel", Time said.

"Oh", InuYasha replied.

"Look, get some rest first", Time said.

InuYasha started to put his sword in his sheathe, but ended up putting a hole in his kimono and slipped the sword into the hole and started for the castle.

"He's hopeless", Time said to himself.

A/N: Please review!


	7. Drunk

Chapter 7: Drunk

InuYasha started to go inside and glanced at Koga who was cleaning the dishes. Sesshomaru came out of the kitchen and looked at Tetsusaiga that was at InuYasha's side.

"Mother, InuYasha found the Tetsusaiga", Sesshomaru said coldly.

Naomi gave a frustrated sigh. "We need to take it from him someway or another."

"We could see Kaede again. She'll know what to do", Koga suggested.

Sesshomaru agreed and the three of them set off towards Kaede's place. They reached the dark alley and stopped before Kaede's small house.

Koga groaned at the sign on the front door that said "gone on vacation". "Why does an old hag like her need a vacation anyway?" Koga said.

"This is not good", Naomi replied.

"What if we got him drunk?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. I should have some beer in the cupboards", Naomi answered.

Koga raised a brow at her. "Since when did you start drinking, Mother?"

"Uh...nevermind that. I could mix it in his drink for his breakfast", Naomi replied hastily.

With that, the three of them returned to the house and Naomi took out a bottle of beer from the cupboard and mixed a large quantity of it in with the milk.

"Won't he recognize the scent and the color?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the cup.

Koga shook his head and Naomi shrugged. Sesshomaru carried the milk in a tray to InuYasha's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in", InuYasha replied sleepily.

Sesshomaru opened the door with his mother and brother following right behind him. Sesshomaru handed the milk to InuYasha.

"Your milk", Sesshomaru said blankly.

InuYasha sat up, rubbing his eyes and took the glass from Sesshomaru's hands when he caught an unfamiliar scent mixed in the milk.

"What's that smell? You better not be poisoning me", InuYasha said dangerously.

"Not at all. Why would we want to poison our dear brother?" Koga replied in a sweet voice.

InuYasha frowned. "I don't like your voice. It's scary. There must be something mixed in here."

InuYasha took the cup outside and poured a bit of milk into the saucer and put it on the ground, confusing his stepmother and stepbrothers. Within a few minutes, a cat came along and started sipping the milk. After finishing it, it gave a sort of weird purr and staggered away, losing its footing in a couple of steps and then tripping. It got up and slowly made went away, staggering a bit.

"Since the cat didn't die, I guess It's fine", InuYasha replied, not noticing the weird way the cat walked away. (A/N: yes, people. InuYasha can be that stupid in this fic).

Sesshomaru smirked as InuYasha gulped down the milk and handed the cup over to Sesshomaru, hiccuping.

"Man, that was good hic dude", InuYasha said with a drunk voice.

Naomi smiled triumphantly and started for InuYasha's sword that was still in his kimono. When she put her hand on it, InuYasha slapped her arm away.

"Hey, hic woman. This is my hic sworhic ord", InuYasha said and swayed on his feet. He started giggling maniacly.

"Hey man", InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru. "You look hic cool. Why don't you hic crash in my hic pad later. Hic we could hic share some hic vibes."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru said. He had no clue what InuYasha had just said.

"The rest hic of you, get hic the hell out of hic here", InuYasha said. When they didn't do what he said, InuYasha unsheathed his sword. "I said hic get out!" He raised Tetsusaiga and yelled, "Bak-ryoo-ha" while bringing his sword down. Since he was drunk, the word didn't come out right and neither did the bakuryuha.

A flimsy backlash wave was aimed at Naomi and Koga who stepped out of the way quickly. This got on InuYasha's nerves. He started chasing the both of them down the lawn.

"Ses-shoooo-maruuuuu! Do something!" Naomi screamed as InuYasha started advancing on her.

Sesshomaru came to his mother's aid and stopped InuYasha in time by using his poison whip to pull back the Tetsusaiga. InuYasha turned around and frowned at Sesshomaru.

"What hic the hell hic do you think hic you're doing? You don't wanna hic crash in my freaking hic pad?" InuYasha yelled and fainted.

"Phew", Koga said as he came out from behind a tree.

Sesshomaru started for InuYasha and pulled out the Tetsusaiga by using his feet because he couldn't touch the sword with his hands. He took out his Tokijin.

"Might as well kill him right now", he said.

He brought his sword down on InuYasha, but at that same moment, InuYasha rolled over to his right so that Sesshomaru's sword plunged into the ground instead. When Sesshomaru removed his sword, InuYasha rolled back on his front again. Sesshomaru aimed for InuYasha again, but this time InuYasha rolled to his left and Sesshomaru's sword was plunged into the ground once more. Sesshomaru started to get mad and growled. This time he aimed carefully and when he was sure he was going to hit, his sword was stopped by InuYasha's hand that was wrapped around the blade of the sword. InuYasha opened his eyes.

"Won't you even hic let me sleep dude?" InuYasha replied.

Sesshomaru was surprised. InuYasha picked up his Tetsusaiga and stood up, staggering back at his first step and nearing a pond. Sesshomaru went at him with his sword and InuYasha blocked him with his Tetsusaiga.

"You really hic must hate me", InuYasha said and staggered a bit more back and fell into the pond. InuYasha stuck his head out of the water and returned to his senses at last. He glared at Sesshomaru.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter even if it was a bit short. Please Review!


	8. an Evil Plan

Chapter 8: The Evil Plan

Sesshomaru glared right back. There was no way he would be scared by the likes of a half-breed.

InuYasha got up from the pond and said angrily, "I knew something was wrong. You are going to pay for this."

Sesshomaru was about to say something back when he heard a carriage stop by the gate and Kagome stepped out. She walked up to InuYasha, ignoring Sesshomaru, Naomi and Koga.

"InuYasha, I just wanted to check up on you. How's you're training going? And why are you wet?" she asked.

"It's a long story", InuYasha said and glanced at his stepbrothers and stepmother. He didn't want them to know that he was training to defeat Miroku.

"You can go now", he said.

Sesshomaru frowned, but left without complaint with his mother and brother following him inside the castle.

"I'm doing pretty good", InuYasha replied.

"Have you found a way to escape the black hole in my father's hand yet?"

InuYasha shook his head and Kagome sighed.

--------in the castle-------

"What training?" Koga said.

"I don't know. Why does he have to train?" Naomi replied.

"We need to find out. I think we should go to Kaede's again. She may be back by now", Sesshomaru answered.

"Well, I have to go now", Kagome said.

"Okay", InuYasha replied and gave Kagome a hug, who clearly didn't want to get her dress wet because of InuYasha's drenched clothes.

Kagome walked back to her carriage and waved her hand to InuYasha and took off. He thought about how to get past the black hole in the king's hand. What if he asked Naraku for help? That seemed like a good idea, but how can he get depressed enough to call him? InuYasha started recall unhappy thoughts to make him depressed, but that didn't work. He tried other things, but they didn't work either. InuYasha finally got frustrated.

"Damn you Naraku! Why can't you just come whenever I call you?" InuYasha yelled when the familiar blue light appeared before him.

Naraku sighed. "What now? What does a fairy have to do to get away from his godson here or in this case, godperson."

"I'm sorry about this, but I need your help", InuYasha said.

"Don't you always?" Naraku retorted.

InuYasha ignored him. "I need to defeat the king in order to marry Kagome, but he has a wind tunnel in his hand that is capable of sucking in anything. I need to get past it somehow."

"Finally. A job for me", Naraku replied happily. "I have just the thing for you."

"You do?"

Naraku conjured what looked like a wasp's nest out of thin air. "These are venom wasps. They are under my command. When that king of yours opens his wind tunnel, let the wasps out and they'll do the rest."

InuYasha took the wasp's nest from Naraku.

"Naraku, I owe you one."

"Actually, you owe me three, including this one. Maybe we should start an account", Naraku said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so", InuYasha replied.

Naraku looked at InuYasha like he just came out of the sewer. "Hmph. So much for courtesy", he said and disappeared.

--------with the Sesshomaru gang---------

Sesshomaru led his mother and brother to Kaede's house once more and was relieved when Kaede was home.

"What brings ye here again?" Kaede asked from the dark.

"We need your help", Sesshomaru replied.

"And what's in it for me?" she asked.

Sesshomaru held out a bag of gold coins to the old woman and she gladly took it. She sat at her seat at the table.

"You want to know why InuYasha is training", she said, surprising the three of them.

"Yeah", Koga replied.

Kaede gazed into the crystal ball and said after a couple of minutes, "he is training in order to defeat the king so he may marry the princess."

Sesshomaru smirked. There was no way he was going to let InuYasha continue his training, but he would let him fight with the King so he may lose miserably and if he was lucky, even get sucked into the void.

"I need one more piece of information", Sesshomaru said, making Naomi and Koga look at him questioningly.

"I want to know about his bodyguard."

Kaede looked into her crystal ball once more. "Very interesting. His so-called bodyguard is a fairy from the fairy realm. His name is Naraku. Eighty-percent evil, ten- percent intelligence, nine-percent goodness, and one-percent stupidity. A fine looking man though."

"How can we subdue him?" Naomi asked.

"I have the perfect thing, but it may take a month to complete the ritual", Kaede said. "Once you complete it though, he'll be completely powerless."

This made Sesshomaru smirk once more.


	9. Happily Ever AfterI Think

Chapter 9: Happily Ever After…I Think

"There is one side affect though", Kaede said.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that if you don't put in the right quantities, it will backfire as soon as you mess it up", she answered.

"There is no way that we could mess it up", Naomi said confidently. (A/N: How wrong are you Naomi)

Kaede handed them a parchment with all the ingredients in them. Sesshomaru opened it up and it read:

2 cups of lemon grass

3 grams of powdered ogre horn

4 ounces of dragon fat

1 teaspoon of wolfsbane

"Sprinkle the finished potion on InuYasha and his fairy will be sealed away the moment he grants one of his wishes", she replied.

InuYasha hid the wasp nest that Naraku gave him in the attic and resumed his training for the day.

As soon as Sesshomaru, Koga and Naomi got home, they quickly got to creating the potion.

--------------------------------------- one month later ------------------------------------------

InuYasha got ready for the match and he took his sword and the wasp nest. Sesshomaru, Naomi and Koga quickly did some finishing touches to their potion they worked so hard to create.

Naomi put the bottle of dragon fat beside the bowl that contained the potion and turned around to get some powdered ogre horn when her dress knocked over the dragon fat into the bowl. The three of them gasped when the potion glowed a bright gold and enveloped them.

"Good luck, InuYasha", Time said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I hope-" InuYasha started but cut off when he heard a scream from the kitchen. He quickly went in the direction of the scream. His reaction was mixed. He first stared with amazement, then smiled, then giggled and then started laughing his teeth off at the sight in front of him. Time started chuckling.

In the castle Kagome paced around in her room with nervousness.

"He's late", Miroku said. "Maybe he got scared."

"No! InuYasha is not that type of person", Kagome replied defensively.

Back with InuYasha, he stared down at Naomi, Sesshomaru and Koga who had been changed into toddlers.

"What in da wold happind?" Naomi said in her babyish voice.

"I think da potion backfirled", Sesshomaru replied.

"What happened to you?" InuYasha asked when his fits of laughter ceased, but his giggling didn't stop. The sight of three people that used to be so dignified and evil turned into harmless toddlers was enough to make even God laugh his head off. Their way of speaking was significanty changed too. All their t's in the words changed to d's when they talked.

"Dat doesn't madder to you", Koga said and repeated his sentence, trying to sound like he used to when he was a teen.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and called for Naraku.

"What up?" Naraku asked as he appeared reading a book intently with the title Harry Potter.

"So dis is his bodygawrd", Naomi said.

"Could you babysit these kids for me?" InuYasha asked.

"We awre not kids!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"One word: whoa. What happened to them?" Naraku asked.

"Their potion or something backfired. I need you to babysit them. I don't want them to burn the house down while I'm gone", InuYasha said and started off for the castle.

Naraku sighed. "My job as a professional godfairy has gone down to babysitting." He used his wand and made some toys consisting of some cars and trains and other stuff.

"Oh wowie! A choo-choo train!" Sesshomaru yelled excitedly and ran towards the small train while Naomi and Koga looked at him as if he just let loose all his screws.

InuYasha approached Miroku on the vast lawn which was supposed to be their battlefield. InuYasha took out his sword as Miroku took out his staff and charged at him. They both clashed and InuYasha did a backflip to get away from him. Kagome looked on with hope that InuYasha would win. The both clashed again and this time, InuYasha knocked the staff away from Miroku.

"Not bad", Miroku said and InuYasha smirked. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this."

Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel and InuYasha plunged his sword into the ground and held onto it as he took out the wasp nest. Instantly a swarm of wasps flew into the wind tunnel. Miroku instantly closed his wind tunnel and fell to his knees in pain.

"Father!" Kagome ran to Miroku.

InuYasha hurried to him as well, concerned.

"I guess I am vulnerable to their venom. Where did you get such a thing?" Miroku asked.

"I have my ways. Are you alright?" InuYasha responded.

"I'll be fine. So I guess you've won, huh?" the young king asked.

InuYasha smiled and Kagome's face was overwhelmed with happiness.

After bringing Miroku back into the castle and putting him under the care of a doctor, InuYasha took Kagome to his castle and saw Sesshomaru playing heartily with a train, making his own sound effects as Naraku sat on the steps reading and Naomi and Koga looking bored.

"You're back", Naraku said. "I'll be going now. You better have a payment in hand for the hell you put me through." He then disappeared with an annoyed look on his face when Kagome wasn't looking.

"These are InuYasha said as he saw Kagome looking at his step-mother and step-brothers.

"Oh my god! They are so cute!" Kagome squealed as she hugged them to her so tightly that they struggled to breathe.

"They don't have a home", InuYasha said.

"They can live with us", she answered.

"I'm sure they'll have fun", InuYasha said.

"I'll dress them up in cute dresses everyday. Especially the boys. They'll look so cute!" Kagome said.

InuYasha smirked at the horrified look on Sesshomaru's and Koga's faces and thought to himself, "Yup, lots of fun."

InuYasha and Kagome had a grand wedding the day after. Koga, Sesshomaru, and Naomi were living in the castle with them and Miroku gave the throne to InuYasha, saying that it was time he retired and had some fun.

Then they all lived happily ever after, except for Sesshomaru, Koga and Naomi who suffered everyday by wearing some of Kagome's outrageous dresses and outfits.

A/N: Finally this story has come to an end. I will make a sequel if you all want. It will contain mostly Naraku and InuYasha in it. For all you fans of Naraku in this story, I'm sure you'll love the sequel if I write one. Please Review!


End file.
